


Beautiful

by BIGHANK (piano_fire)



Series: 300 Followers Ficlet Requests [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Post-Canon, Trans Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piano_fire/pseuds/BIGHANK
Summary: It's been an awful week for Hank at the DPD. Luckily, Connor has just the trick to cheer him up.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JacOfAllTrades (JTHarper)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTHarper/gifts), [5ftjewishcactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/gifts).



> WOWEE OKAY so I know it's been a while since posting here but I'm still writing, I promise! Since I work best by multitasking, I got plenty of WIPs... Just nothing really finished lol.  
> Anyhow, I reached 300 followers on Twitter so I decided to take some ficlet requests! I ended up combining some of the prompts to get to more people. They're meant to be under 1k, but with combined prompts I decided to go over the limit to be more fair. These are intended to be squeezed between larger projects as warmups, so keep in mind it's un-beta'd and has minimal editing! 
> 
> This one is for [Jac](https://twitter.com/Jac0fAllTrades) and [Shayz!](https://twitter.com/hanktitty)
> 
> Jac asked for:  
> "Something something something trans Hank getting comforted by Connor something something something :3"
> 
> And Shayz:  
> "HankCon body worship Connor just loving Hank’s body for how human it is, how soft, how it shows what Hank has been through."
> 
> I thought they were perfect to combine, so here we are!
> 
> Enjoy!

Hank groans as he plops down on the couch, exhaustion settling heavily in his bones. He rubs his temples in an attempt to ward off an oncoming tension headache as he hears Connor shut to door softly. 

It’d been a tough week. Their current case involved kids and there were few leads. Hank had been working himself to the bone, to the point Connor had to physically bring him home each night. Even nowadays Hank came into work late and left early, but whenever it gets more personal for him that old workaholic from the Red Ice Task Force is resurrected. But now it was Friday night and Fowler had given him a strict order to rest this weekend, so Connor was instructed to help him follow through.

Hank finally looks up when he feels the couch shift. Connor is smiling at him softly, moving to gently place a cool glass of water in his hands. Hank snorts and takes a swig, knowing there’d be hell to pay if he didn’t stay properly hydrated. He’d long learned by now that nothing got past Connor, and his health was no exception. 

Connor leans in, burying his face in the crook of Hank’s neck. He trails his fingers teasingly down the swell of his stomach to his thigh, rubbing small circles through the denim. 

“Babe, I love you, but I’m really not in the mood tonight.” Hank mutters. Connor chuckles and places a chaste kiss on his cheek. 

“I know, love. Take a few minutes to finish your water and come meet me in the bedroom.” He coaxes. Hank rolls his eyes playfully and takes another sip, knowing that any attempt to get Connor to spoil whatever surprise he has planned is futile. Seemingly satisfied, he gives Hank’s thigh one last squeeze before rising from the couch and heading down the hall.

“You better not be trying to seduce me!” Hank shouts. He hears the faint sound of Connor’s beautiful laughter. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it!” 

 

\---

 

Hank takes his time sipping away, making sure to give Connor ample time to do… Whatever it was he was doing. He hears some rustling from the bathroom cabinets, but it isn’t enough to clue him in on his boyfriend’s intentions. 

“Hank! You can come in now!” Connor calls out. 

He places the glass on the coffee table without ceremony and makes his way towards the bedroom. The hallway lights are off, making the faint glow emanating from the bedroom very apparent. Hank’s confused frown quickly shifts to one of shock once he properly enters the room. 

Candles adorn every surface, the dim light giving the room a safe, cozy aura. The comforter is littered with rose petals, save for a fresh, scarlet towel spread across the right side of the bed.

“I thought I said no seduction tonight.” Hank quips in a feeble attempt at masking his emotions. Just over 8 months together and Connor had never slowed down on the courting, always putting in an effort to make Hank feel special. He tries his best to spoil Connor, but he always seems to outdo him with these outrageous, romantic surprises. Maybe one day he can catch Connor off guard too. 

He glances at the man in question, jacket and tie long discarded. His sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, exposing a usually hidden splatter of moles and freckles. It never fails to remind Hank how lucky he is, that Connor lets him see a side of him that he hides from the rest of the world. Vulnerable, pliable, emotional. Both of them had long learned to leave the masks at the door, opening their hearts to each other every single day. 

Connor’s eyes twinkle with affection and adoration. “That wasn’t my intention, although I suppose that could be a side effect.” Connor chuckles. “But in all seriousness, I’ve observed how tense you’ve been this week and thought you could benefit from a massage.” 

Hank laughs. Everything about this; His thoughtfulness, the way he speaks. It’s all so uniquely Connor.

His Connor. The man he loves. 

“Well shit darling, that sounds perfect.” He moves to begin removing his shirt, but Connor grasps his wrists.

He locks eyes with Hank and cocks his head. “Would it be okay if I helped you undressed?” 

Hank swallows hard. “Of course.” 

Connor smiles and releases Hank’s wrists, sliding his hands smoothly across his burly chest. He slowly trails them down to the hem. He gently starts to slide the shirt up, not bothering to hide the quiet gasp he lets out upon seeing Hank’s plush belly. Damn android has perfect memory, but his breath still manages to be stolen each time he sees him exposed. Hank remembers the day he asked why; Connor just said he’s always more beautiful in the flesh, where he can really feel and experience him. His tone made it seem like it was the most obvious thing in the world, a simple answer that made Hank’s heart clench. 

When the shirt is finally off, Connor runs his fingers through the wiry hair on Hank’s chest and sighs contentedly. 

“Would it be alright if I undressed you entirely? It’ll make things easier.” Connor gazes at him with those innocent, doe eyes.

“Knock yourself out.” 

This used to be a big deal. And in a way it still is, but now it’s normal. Normal in a way Hank had never experienced before Connor. 

When his jeans and boxers are off he cups Connor’s cheek in his hand, and leans in for a quick kiss. His own way of expressing his appreciation. 

Connor smiles and leads him over to the bed, where he lays him prone on his stomach. Hank takes a deep breath and allows himself to relax, secure in the knowledge that he’s safe in his lover’s hands. He feels the cap of the massage oil pop open, and then Connor is straddling his bare ass. He still feels too beaten down to really feel aroused, but he surrounds himself in the comfort and intimacy of Connor’s presence like a warm blanket. 

He feels slick hands begin to rub slow, lazy circles over his shoulder blades. He moans and goes completely limp, putty under Connor’s deft hands. He lets his mind drift off, leaving all the bad thoughts behind. It’s just him and Connor, the world outside doesn’t exist anymore. 

 

His hands glide across the entire area of his back, working out knots and spasms wherever he can find them. Every touch is gentle but with purpose, and Hank slowly feels the tension ebb out of his worn body. 

“Can you flip over for me?” Connor croons. 

Hank grunts and Connor assists with turning him over on his back. The candles bathe Connor’s face in a warm glow, and Hank swears this is what it’s like to look at an angel. 

Connor grins and moves to begin massaging Hank’s shoulders. He smiles at the way his eyebrows crease in concentration, undivided attention aimed at the task at hand. He loves the way his face twitches involuntarily, an adorable quirk Hank had begun to notice a few weeks after the revolution. And he loves every single freckle and birthmark on Connor’s body, from the one under his lip to the tiny collection of them on the inside of his right ankle. Hank had memorized every little mark quicker than his own phone number; It was like a map that lead him all along Connor’s body, helping him find his most sensitive spots.

At some point Connor stops massaging him, and opts to slide his hands everywhere they can reach. He runs a finger across the silvery scars on Hank’s chest, and glances up to give him a look so loving he feel his heart might stop beating right then and there.

“Hank…” His voice is husky, nearly a purr. 

Hank quirks his eyebrows, encouraging him to continue.

“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?” He whispers in awe.

Hank chokes, feeling his face heat up. He should be used to Connor’s admissions by now, but it still never failed to catch him off guard. 

Connor drags his hands lower, rubbing tender circles on Hank’s tummy. 

“So large, strong. But so pliable and fragile. I feel so lucky you let me have you like this…” He trails off, moving a hand to caress a faded just under his ribs. 

“Your scars don’t define you, but they’ve helped you become who you are. Every imperfection and blemish… You’re perfect in my eyes, my love.” 

Hank’s breath hitches, and he feels the tears begin to well up. He doesn’t try to stop them. This isn’t the first time Connor’s seen him cry, and it wouldn’t be the last. He wants him to see it all. 

Connor moves to grasp Hank’s hand, and his skin recedes. Ever since they first held hands, it’d been subconscious. It used to shock them, but now it was just another part of their relationship. But like Connor, Hank was always taken aback by how gorgeous he was. Skin on or off, he loved every part of him.  
“All of you… Your flesh, your voice. Your passion. Your love. I cherish everything about you.”

Hank reaches up with his free hand and pulls Connor down to him, unable to keep from kissing him any longer. It’s passionate and sweet, and he loves the way it feels when he glides his tongue along Connor’s soft lip. 

Connor pulls back slowly and locks eyes with him intently. “I know you think you’re not good enough, like you aren’t doing everything you can. But just know you’ll always be more than enough to me.” He whispers. 

“Connor…” Hank rasps, voice raw from the tears. 

He pulls Connor down close to him, holding his head to his chest. 

“You’re always too good to me, darling. I don’t know where the fuck I was in life before you came along but god, am I glad you’re here now.” He plants kisses in Connor’s hair, hugging him tightly. 

“You make me so happy, Hank. I want to help you feel the way I do when I’m with you.” Connor breathes. 

“Oh honey… I am happy, and I owe a lot of that to you. I definitely have my ups and downs, but I can easily say this is the happiest I’ve been in years.” Hank reaches up to caress Connor’s cheek.

“That’s good… I know you get stronger with each setback, Hank.” Connor shifts to lock eyes with him. “I’m so proud of you.”

Hank cracks a smile, tears still streaming down his face. “And I’m proud of you, Con. You’ve come so far. It’s hard to believe sometimes.”

Connor beams and laces his fingers with Hank’s once more. “I suppose we’ll keep helping each other get stronger.”

Hank squeezes his hand. “Sounds like a plan.”

Connor waits a moment before shifting into a sitting position. “I need to go wash my hands and clean things up. You just lay there and relax, we can shower tomorrow morning.” 

Hank nods and shifts to allow Connor to retrieve the towel. “Sounds good. Thank you for… All this, everything…” He can sometimes have trouble putting his exact feelings into words, but Connor seems to pick up on it nonetheless. 

He leans down to give Hank a kiss on the cheek before leaving for the bathroom. Hank smiles and moves to curl up under the blankets, trying to fight sleep at least until Connor comes back to bed. He relishes the warm feelings bursting in his chest, and for the first time that week, he looks forward to what tomorrow brings.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I've also been doing these things over on twitter called thread fics, which is just how it sounds. A fic written in a thread.  
> They're fun for me to do so if you're looking for any of my other writing, [check out the moment here!](https://twitter.com/i/moments/1086477396918837248)  
> Or just come and talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BlGHANK), I love to chat!


End file.
